A Wish Come True
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: Everyone thinks that when it rains it's going to be sad, depressing. But two teens will change your point of view of the rain when something life changing happens to the both of them. ONE-SHOT


**I am new to fanfiction so if I have done anything wrong please tell me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters used below :'( I only own the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Sighing, Cammie leaned back on the heels of her palms, dissatisfied with Nebraska's weather. She looked out the window only to find that the grey clouds came closer and closer towards her grandparents' barn where she and Zach Goode sat in front of the fireplace. Even though Cammie is one of the most successful young spies out there, she couldn't (no matter how much she tried) persuade her overprotective mother, Rachel Morgan, to take her somewhere more exciting like, France, where they kept the Mona Lisa in the Louvre, or London, where they had the Crown Jewels, or heck, even Hawaii, just because the famous Macey McHenry was there to fight with the Senator and her beauty specialist mother. Rachel, however, couldn't spend time with Cammie during the summer break because the agency had been bugging her about something 'classified' which Cammie found out had something to do with the school's protection. So to fix that, Rachel Morgan invited Zach since his mother had practically abandoned him for something such as a list of names (which was recognised as something very important as it was one of the keys to bring the Circle down) and dropped him like yesterday's trash. Rachel obviously asked him to stay with Cammie at the ranch for three purposes 1) for him to protect Cammie 2) for him to keep her daughter company so she wouldn't cause so much trouble for her grandparents and 3) because she knew that both of them needed this kind of escape; especially together. The bond between Zach and Cammie had grown during the senior year and everyone knew they could be something more than 'just friends'. Oblivious to everyone Zach had been trying to get Cammie to be his girlfriend for ages so when he heard the invitation to stay with Cammie was open he accepted without hesitation. Inside he felt like he had won the lottery and was the luckiest man alive, whereas on the outside he was composed, collected.

In the meanwhile back in the ranch Grandma and Grandpa Morgan watched the two lovebirds who sat in front of the fireplace a little bit too close to each other. Grandma Morgan smirked at the couple already thinking about baby names and wedding plans (surprisingly, in that order). On the other hand, Grandpa Morgan was thinking about effective death threats he could give the boy.

Cammie sighed again this time turning her head towards the dancing fire that glowed orange in their view. Zach took this as a sign to spike up a conversation.

"So Gallagher Girl," Zach started. The girl turned her head towards the gorgeous boy next to her "how's the vacation going for you so far?" Zach asked

Cammie pondered over the question for a few seconds before she answered truthfully "It's been good. The weather's horrible right now, but you being here has made it a whole lot better" Zach immediately smirked at her answer and gave out a low chuckle. Cammie looked at him and wondered _what is he laughing about?_ Then she realised what she said and blushed furiously. She didn't bother to tell him that it wasn't like that. Cammie knew he would've seen through the lie seeing as he was a great spy like that. Cammie liked Zach a little bit like how she liked her friends; and liked Zach a lot like how she liked Josh. But this time the feeling she had for Zach was much stronger than what she ever felt for Josh.

"Gallagher Girl? Cam, Hello? Cameron Anne Morgan?" Zach waved his hand in front of a sidetracked Morgan. Zach leaned closer to Cammie until his mouth was right next to her ear "_Cammie_" Zach whispered. Cammie jumped to the side her eyes wide as she said "What?" He knew this would have made Cam get out of her daydream. She never liked close proximity with anyone.

"Nothing," he replied coolly. Minutes passed as the two sat on the cold brown floor, sometimes playing with the hay that was around them. Cammie suddenly groaned out loud "I'm bored!" she stated.

Zach laughed "I thought I'd never hear those words come out the mouth of a spy"

"Me either so I guess we were both wrong" she said with a smile. A comforting silence once again surrounded them.

"Hey," Zach said rather irritated that they couldn't talk about anything "why don't we ask each other just random questions?" Cammie agreed with a nod of her head.

"Okay so… What's your biggest wish?" She finally asked after a long pause

"Awe" Zach pouted "Couldn't you have asked a more exciting question?" he teased "Anyway I don't know, what's yours?" Zach answered.

Cammie smiled "As clichéd as it sounds, my biggest wish is to be kissed in the middle of the street in the pouring rain"

Zach thought about her wish. If that was her biggest wish and he made it happen, surely she would finally see him more than a friend right? Even if it didn't at least he made her wish come true. Zach concluded that he **would** make her wish come true. It seems the odds were in his favour as his ears heard the familiar sound of rain softly thumping against the roof. Zach thanked The Big Man upstairs as he took Cammie's hand and pulled her up gently. He didn't fail to notice the soft blush on her cheeks and her eyes that quickly glanced down at their interlocked hands. This just made him even more certain that what he was about to do was the right thing.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl, I'm going to make your wish come true" Zach tugged a reluctant Cammie out with him into the rain and when they got wet Cammie let out a small yelp as she felt the cold drops of rain. Being the gentleman Zach is, he shrugged his jacket of and graciously handed it to Cammie and she accepted it with a happy smile. Zach also secretly thanked Madame Dabney for teaching him etiquette. When she had put it on he took her hand in his once again and twirled her. Zach saw her hesitation and dipped her right in the middle of her Grandparents' back yard. He brought her back up her back against his chest and he said the words that made her smile "Gallagher Girl," he spun her out and brought her back in "_Relax _a little" she let her body relax and danced with the cocky boy in the rain. Minutes passed and they danced in the rain as if there was no tomorrow. To the both of them it felt as if they were the only people on earth. Cammie laughed with joy and unexpectedly tripped over her own feet. She fell backwards and "Oof!" escaped her lips and dragged Zach along with her. He fell on top of her, putting his hands out on the ground, her head between his hands. They stayed like that for a few seconds, both breathing heavily from all the laughing and dancing they were doing. The time was perfect Zach thought. He inwardly smirked as he leaned closer to her. Cammie's eyes widened as she realised what Zach was going to do. She made no effort to tell him to stop. She didn't push him away. She simply didn't want to. She marvelled at how good he looked in the rain. His chestnut brown hair was a shade darker and stuck to his forehead. His lashes slowly collected water droplets that fell on her cheeks. Her eyes closed when he was just 2 inches away from her. His eyes closed when he was an inch away from kissing her. They both unknowingly waited for this moment. So when his lips touched hers the bubble in their hearts burst out a warm feeling that reached the pit of their stomach. Their heart beat in time, in sync with each other. And with that, they both knew that this was a moment they would never forget.

* * *

**Please Review! Criticism is welcome as long as it's not too harsh.**


End file.
